Cambios del destino
by Black Fwooper
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry fuer enviado al pasado sin recordar nada y con una nueva identidad? Lograra tener un final feliz y cambiar el futuro... leedlo plis! Y Reviews! [Epoca merodeadores]


Hello! Pues se me ocurrio este fict mientras estaba lavando los platos xDDD pero no me resulto una mala idea asi que intentare darle forma hasta esta idea!

Bueno, el mundo de Harry Potter es de Rowling, yo no intento sacar nada a cambio de esto, solamente unos reviews! xDD

**Capitulo 1: la carta de Destino**

Una semana, solo una, una semana desde la muerte de su padrino¿Qué podría hacer al respecto¿Echarle la culpa a Snape? Seria una buena idea, pero él no tenia culpa, avisó a la orden e hizo lo que pudo… pero si había alguien que odiaba a más no poder y ese era el mismo, él tenia la culpa, Harry Potter y sus instintos de héroe.

Tenía vagas ideas que hacer al respecto… ¿el suicidio? No, decidió que no, que daría guerra hasta acabar con ese asqueroso ser, la profecía se cumpliría y el saldría victorioso, pero no sabia que hacer… aun le consideraban un ser pequeño, que tenia que ser protegido, pero esos días se prometió hacer algo, nadie mas nunca le protegería, se protegería el solo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Empezó a aprenderse todos los libros de los cursos anteriores, repasó de todo.

-¡HARRY¡HARRY! Baja a desayunar – se oyó la voz de su tía Petunia, que desde que llegó le había tratado mejor, le daba mas comida y cuando Dudley y Vernon no estaban hablaban y todo.

-Ya tía Petunia – dijo Harry al llegar a la cocina, siendo recibido por una sonrisa de tía Petunia.

-Come – le dijo, y se sentó delante suya mirándole detenidamente – Lily… - dijo en medio de un suspiro – como lo siento – dijo para ella, siendo escuchado por Harry, que sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando terminó de desayunar Harry lavó sus platos, fue a la habitación cogió la capa invisible y se fue para el parque sin que ningún miembro de la orden del fénix le siguiese.

Al llegar al parque se sentó en un banco para meditar viendo a los niños jugar, a las madres hablando tranquilamente, sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en que él nunca pudo ser así, sus padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía un año de vida, siendo llevado a una casa en la cual no recibiría mas que malas caras y nada de cariño.

Paso el rato y sin darse cuenta de que un hombre se había sentado a su lado escucho:

-Tiempos oscuros han llegado¿tú querrás cambiarlo? – dijo el hombre asustando a Harry, que sacó su varita apuntando a aquel anciano (¿o eso parecía?) tenía el pelo canoso, unos ojos ambarinos casi sin color, y con un traje blanco, tan blanco que hasta molestaba.

-¿Qui-quien es usted? – dijo él

-Mi buen joven Potter, no le voy a hacer daño, baje la varita y hablemos más tranquilos. Yo soy Destino, si no cree en mi haga lo que quiera, pero yo aquí le dejo una carta, haga lo que quiera, nos vemos – dijo desapareciendo y a la vez haciendo que aparezca una carta.

No se atrevía a abrirla, solo había leído para quien era la carta, es decir, su nombre. Sacando su valor Gryffindor decidió abrir la carta y empezó a leerla:

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tras los transcursos ocurridos a lo largo de los años, y tras recapacitarlo varias veces, le damos la opción de cambiar el destino, con una nueva identidad, un cambio en el pasado que repercutirá todo el futuro._

_Bien se yo, que usted no cree en el destino, pues hágase la idea, si que existo, dejo que las personas tengan libre albedrío pero, si veo que se sale de las manos, no tengo mas remedio que intervenir, bien son, pocas veces, pero al fin y al cabo si que intervengo._

_Y en el caso en que quiero intervenir es este: Voldemort, usted pensará que porque no salvo a su madre¿piensa usted que no lo e intentado? Pero otra cosa se interpone en el camino, lo inevitable, ya estaba escrito de que Tom Ryddle seria malvado, pero hay una cosa en que si quiero intervenir, y eso es, su retorno._

_Creo, que usted no tendría que haber sido marcado con esa cicatriz, sino que en esos años tendría que haber sido derrotado, y esa es su misión, derrotarlo y hacer que usted mismo tenga un final feliz._

_Para ir a su misión solamente necesita, beberse tres gotas de este jugo e irse a dormir._

_No recordará nada de esta vida, vagamente sus recuerdos volverán, pero sin que usted se de cuenta y sin pensar que viene del futuro._

_El futuro esta en sus manos, elija la decisión correcta._

_Buena suerte,_

_Destino_

Estaba boquiabierto… ¿eing? No entendía nada… pero decidió que intentaría cambiar el futuro.

Esa misma noche dejando una nota, de bebió las tres gotas y se durmió.

Un calorcito le inundó el cuerpo, y una luz cegadora le invadió. Abrió los ojos y viendo que estaba en la nada, es decir en un sitio donde no podías ver ni un principio ni un fin. Se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, tapándose en sus partes privadas.

-Buena elección señor Potter – escuchó la voz de destino e intentó decir algo – no intente hablar señor Potter, no puede, con este gesto empieza una nueva era, la era de la vida. Hasta siempre señor Potter.

En ese mismo instante, en 1960 un hermoso niño acababa de nacer en un seno de una familia mágica, la familia Prewett, siendo recibido por sus hermanos, Gideon y Fabian, de 4 años.

-Lo llamaremos Harry – dijo un hombre moreno sonriendo a la criatura que tenía en brazos, esa criatura tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, como los de su padre y una pelusilla de pelo castaño. (He decidido llamarlo así para no haber líos).

* * *

Holaa! Espero k os guste este fict! Y k me dejeis algun review! A mi me gusta la idea! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2006! MAS BIEN! FELIZ 2006!

UNA COSA QUE QUIERO DESTACAR! MOLLY WEASLEY SERIA LA HERMANA DE HARRY PERO NO QUIERO LIOS ASI QUE NO LA PONDRE COMO FAMILIAR DE EL! (esk sino me tendre que comer mucho el coco! ¬¬ y no quedaria ya bien, y es que la familia Prewett me gusta!)


End file.
